Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red armored alien from the Orishan species and from a planet called Hydrosia . He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Water Hazard's DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode, Fame. Ben first uses this form in the episode Too Hot To Handle when Ben tries to convince P'andor to leave planet Earth. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot pressurized water from port holes in his hands. He also appears to be at least partially amphibious. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air, as seen in Hero Time through the holes in his hands, effectively pulling a reversal on his powers. although Captain Nemesis's arthumb|300px|rightmor was made brittle by heat before Water Hazard broke it. Water Hazard's species can take severe damage and not feel a thing (revealed in Ultimate Aggregor as Aggregor didn't feel a thing even if a house was thrown at him.) In the Cartoon Network game, Ben 10 Game Creator, it is revealed he can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. Toys *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien DNAnimators Water Hazard With Ultimate Humungousaur *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien # inch Mini Figure Water Hazard Appearance He first appears in the episode Too Hot To Handle to pose as Bivalvan and convince P'andor to go home. Unfortunately, this attempt did not work, so he started trying to fight him which did not work either so he had to change aliens. He appeared again in Hero Time'' (first time he is named)'' where he powers down Overlord. He first got him wet then he absorbed the moisture from the air to make his suit shatter and then he was defeated. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle (first appearance) *Hero Time'' (accidental transformation; alien selected was Big Chill) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' Translation Trivia *Water Hazard's species is the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben used(In Too Hot To Handle) *Water Hazard's species is the first species from a different galaxy to be included into the Ultimatrix on-screen: the Andromeda Galaxy *This is the first transformation in Ultimate Alien where Ben didn't obviously say the form's name, although he might have said it off-screen or he didn't want to give away that he wasn't Bivalvan to P'andor. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the opposite of Swampfire in many ways. Water Hazard can shoot and control water, whereas Swampfire shoots fire and controls plants. Water Hazard also has a strong and sturdy exoskeleton, while Swampfire is made of plant matter and can easily be broken, but can just as easily regenerate from such hits. *While Ben has four water-based aliens Water Hazard is the only one of the aliens that can actually control water. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is noticeably deeper according to Dwayne McDuffie the reason for this is that at first Water Hazard was suppose to be a clone of Bivalvan, but later changed to help differ him from Bivalvan. *Despite being first used in ''Too Hot To Handle'', Water Hazard wasn't named until in Hero Time. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. He shoots water blasts at an angle and makes a bubble shields if you press up while in mid-air. *In Too Hot To Handle, Escape From Aggregor and Fame, Water Hazard's water shoot is aqua green in colour, but in Hero Time, it is blue in color *Water Hazard's feet are similar to Chromastone's feet. *He is the alien of the month of the month of January *One of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien comic said that Water Hazard planet is barrel desert. *He is one of five alien in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The other are Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, and Terraspin. Gallery Air_bahaya.jpg|Water Hazard toy. Waterhazard-article.jpg|Water Hazard in Cosmic Destruction Paris night 01 brightened-article-350.jpg|Water Hazard in Paris in Cosmic Destruction water hazard 33.PNG|Water Hazard in Ben 10 Game Creator Water Hazard Official.jpg|Water Hazard official artwork Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m03s42.png|Water Hazard review in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap-2010-06-14-18h20m09s9.png|Water Hazard shooting water in Cosmic Destruction 386131090_owaterhazard.jpg|Water Hazard toy in package .|link=www.ebay.com !Bz8E(j!CGk~$(KGrHqMOKnIEw9P29L58BMYJy,pHv!~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Water Hazard. Picture 4.png|Water Hazard's Ultimate Alien debut ben10_05.jpg|Water Hazard in 10.10.10 preview Appearance Gallery WHUA.png|In "Too Hot To Handle" Wat1.JPG|In "Hero Time" 525px-Amenaza_Ac._tirando_agua.PNG|In "Revenge of the Swarm" Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Water Alien